A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Snake N. Clover
Summary: Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream retold, using Twilight of course. Everyone's in love with the wrong person and someone has got to fix it. It is just as Act 1 Scene 1 says, "The course of true love never did run smooth." Rating may change later on.


**A/N: This is my first "non-crossover" story, and also the first story I've written without using first person. I hope that it's any good. This is a retelling of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Information on my stories can be found on my profile. Anyway, I hope that you like this first chapter. Please review.**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream – The Twilight Tale**

**Brief Description of Characters (currently):**

Carlisle: Duke of Forks

Esme: Engaged to Carlisle

Charlie: Bella's father

Bella: Charlie's daughter, loves Edward

Edward: loves Bella

Renesmee: loves Jacob

Jacob: loves Bella

Jasper: King of the Fairies

Alice: Queen of the Fairies

Emmett: Servant of Jasper

Rosalie: Servant of Alice

Marcus: Carpenter

Peter: Weaver

Caius: Repairman

Aro: Tailor

Felix: Handyman

Demetri: Cabinetmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters used all belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story plot belongs to William Shakespeare.**

* * *

><p>"It's almost time," Carlisle whispered.<p>

Esme gave him a confused look. "What did you say Carlisle?"

"Nothing important dear. I was just thinking about our wedding."

"Yes, it's just four days from now."

Carlisle smiled as he thought of his wedding day with Esme. What a happy day it would be. But his joyful thoughts were soon interrupted by none other than Charlie, who had entered through the door of the great hall. Accompanying him were Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Carlisle turned to face them. "Hello Charlie. May I ask why you are here?"

"My dear Bella tells me that she is in love with _Edward_." Charlie spit out the name as if it were a curse. "I do not approve of this."

"Father!" Bella nearly shouted. "I love Edward."

"I understand," Charlie explained. "But I am your father. I say that Jacob is a much better choice than Edward, and he also loves you."

"Never."

"You have to listen to your father," Carlisle said. "That is the law here in Forks."

Bella's eyes showed signs of protest as well as sorrow and resentment. She ran out of the room, with Edward and Jacob following close behind. She collapsed against a wall and began to shed tears.

"Bella, why won't you love me?" Jacob begged.

"She doesn't," Edward snapped angrily. "I don't see why you try. Why don't you go date Renesmee? She's a nice girl, and she practicely worships you and the ground you walk on. I can't see why though. I mean, there isn't anything exactly special about you."

Jacob's face reddened with extreme anger, and he turned to leave.

Edward then faced to Bella, "Love, are you alright? Please don't be upset."

"How can I? The whole world seems dead set on keeping us apart!" Bella sobbed.

Edward bent down and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. After all, the course of true love never did run smooth."

Bella smiled slightly. "Nothing anyone could do would keep me from you. Never."

Edward kissed her softly on the lips. "Tell you what, love, how about tonight, we go to our special place? I'll take you to our meadow, but we'll have to go through the forest first."

"It doesn't matter. I'd love to go," Bella replied.

Soon, footsteps could be heard, and the lovers turned around to see their friend Renesmee come walking down the hall of the manor.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hi Nessie," Bella answered at the same time Edward said, "Hello to you to Nessie."

"I just saw Jake and he looked a bit upset. Did something happen?"

Bella blushed a bright red from her embarrassment. "He did exactly what he always does. He says that he loves me, but he doesn't seem to understand that I love him only as a friend. I'm not in love with him."

"I wish that he could feel that way about me," Renesmee said. "Do you know how I can make him love me like he loves you?"

"Nessie! Don't you get it! I don't want him to love me! Not at all!" Bella protested.

"I bet that it's because you're beautiful. Why can't I have beauty like you?" Renesmee sighed.

"No, I don't think it's that. I'm just plain old Bella after all. I'm sure that you'll his heart, no problem. Especially after Edward and I leave for the forest tonight. You'll have time with him then. Anyway, I have to go Nessie."

Bella and Edward left, leaving Renesmee alone to think. She wondered why Jacob wouldn't so much as even look at her with the want that he does with Bella. And then a plan formed in her mind. She would tell Jacob about Bella and Edward's plans to meet in the forest that night. Not only would it attract his attention, but it meant that she could spend some time with Jake as well.

She hurriedly stood up and quickly ran off to find Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a bit short, but I guess that this chapter's alright. So... what did you think? Please let me know if there are any errors, or even if you have a few questions. Oh, and I also ask that you review as well! I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
